Two Stars
by MsNicoleKatherine
Summary: Bill and Boomhauer were two bachlors living in Arlen. Nicole and Coley were both single and looking. When the four of them meet because Nicole anc Coley play footall, there lives change forever.


Springtime was finally here and the guys decided to go and play some football on Arlen High School field. When they got there they saw girls and what seemed to be them practicing for football. There was one girl who was about 5'4" and had brown hair with highlights yelling at some girls to run faster. While the other was making the girl who was also 5'4" and had brown hair was making the girls run drills. That was when the coach came along. "Ah Hill I see you noticed the Powder puff team."

"Powder puff?" Dale asked.

"Yes Gribble. Arlen officially has a Power-Puff football team. My captains are going to lead this team to victory. They are actually from Jersey and are 22."

"I see. So this is an adult team?"

"Yes, an adult girl team Gribble. So you can't join in."

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" yelled one of the girls which caused her and her friend to laugh. The coach sighed. He didn't have time for this. The team's first game was next week and he felt that they were not ready for this. Well he knew that his captains were, but he knew he could not send out the two of them. He wish he could.

"Dang ol' football ain't meant for girls" Boomhauer said. The one girl walked over as Boomhauer said that.

"Ha! If I had a nickel…"

"Not now Barracuda" Coach said.

"Sorry Coach" she said as looked down at her feet trying not to make eye contact with the coach. She sighed. "I guess I better get back to practice" she said as she walked away.

"Who was that?" Bill asked.

"Oh her? That's our QB and captain Nicole Valley. Also known as Barracuda." the coach said with a smile. "She's going to take us to the top!" he said proudly. Barracuda looked over at him and rolled her eyes. That was when Coley walked over.

"Hey coach I think we should end practice." she said. She was 5'4" with long brown hair and brown eyes. She had an hourglass figure and looked like a girl who would loves to party.

"Coley!" coach said. "Why do you think we should?"

"Well Coach for one Barracuda's A-Game isn't there anymore. She is just to upset still."

"She still isn't over him?" Coach said with wide eyes.

"Coach you need to understand. Conor was the only one she loved. I've known Barracuda since middle school and when she loves someone I know she does." Coley looked over at her friend who was now laying down on the field looking up at the sky. Only Coley would know it, but Barracuda was crying. Coach sighed.

"Alright fine. Tell Barracuda to go home. Coley makes sure she is alright too. I'm worried about her." Coley walked away to go help her friend gain her composure.

"Dang ol' love. You think you love someone and what not and then the dang ol' person you love is gone man." Boomhauer looked at Barracuda. For a split second Barracuda looked at him and it only took the split second for Boomhauer to realize that she was different.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The guys were in the ally drinking there Alamo Beer and just hanging out. "Yep." "Yep." "Yep." "M-hm."

"That powder puff team's captain seems nice" Hank said

"M-hm. Dang ol' cute too man" Boomhauer said. The guys looked at him and just stared at him until Hank broke the silence.

"Boomhauer, did you just say what we think you just said?"

"M-hm"

"Wow. You know her friend seems nice. You should date her Boomhauer! Then she could introduce me to her friend!" Bill smiled at the idea.

"You know, she looks like someone I know. I can't put my finger on it, but I swear I've seen her before." Hank said.

"Hank. I know where! She looks like Kathy and Mario Valley's first daughter. You know the one they had when they were like 20." Dale said.

"Oh my god Dale your right! Then that means. Gosh it's been 20 years since I've seen them. Wait till Peggy hears about this. She will be so excited." Hank smiled

"So will Nancy. She loved Kathy and I can't believe how grown up Nicole is."

"Yo man. I dang ol' remember Nicole when she was all tiny you know? Now she is a dang ol' woman and she is dang ol' cute too." Boomhauer said.

"Boomhauer is right. Nicole has sure matured. In more ways then one." Bill said as he took a sip of his beer. "So when do you think they will be moving here?"

"Probably tomorrow. I mean if Nicole is here now, then her parents must not be far behind. I'm so excited about this. I can't even remember the last time I saw those two." Hank said.

"You know, 20 years ago I remember Nicole being a quiet baby, but wow I guess she isn't no quiet child now" Dale said.

"No, no she ain't" Hank said.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hank walked into his house only to be almost trampled by Peggy. "Whoa Peggy! What's the rush?"

"Didn't you hear Hank Mario and Kathy Valley are moving back to Arlen!" Peggy said as she smiled

"I know. We saw Nicole today practice with the Lady Longhorns."

"Oh my god! So Nicole is playing football then! I can't believe it!"

"I know. We need to take them to the Arlen Arena when they come here."

"Wait Hank. Doesn't Mario's sister Michelle own the Arlen Arena?"

"Oh my god your right Peggy! I can't believe it! This week is going to be amazing!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next day finally came and the guys were outside, waiting. "There gonna be here soon." Bill said. Then out of no where the guys her the song Barracuda playing.

"I know that dang ol' song man. Its Barracuda." Boomhauer said as he eagerly looked down the street. Then ten seconds later a turquoise Dodge Neon pulled into the driveway. The music stopped and Nicole came out of the car and closed the door. She sighed and popped the hood of her car.

"Seesh. Again. God I swear this car is gonna burn a huge hole in my pocket."

"Car trouble?" Hank said. Nicole looked up.

"Oh hey!" Nicole said as she smiled. "Long time no see."

'Wow even twenty years later you still remember us." Bill said.

"Who are you again?" Nicole said as she laughed. Bill looked at her sad. "Oh Bill I'm kidding!"

"So what seems to be the problem." Dale said.

"I don't even know! This car keeps breaking everywhere!" The guys gathered around the car and looked on with Nicole. Nicole scratched her head. "Dang ol' car" Nicole sighed. They guys looked at each other.

"Oh I see what's wrong. You got low oil. I'll go get some." Hank said.

"Yea we'll come too" Bill and Dale said as they ran leaving only Nicole and Boomhauer…alone. Nicole leaned on the front of her car and looked up at the sky. It wasn't until Boomhauer saw Nicole that this was the perfect set up to try and get with her. Boomhauer stood in front of her.

"So where did you dang ol' stay before you came here?" he asked.

"My family has a house in Dallas. It's my home away from home." Nicole said as she smiled.

"Dang ol' Dallas is to big for you, you know? You're a dang ol' small town girl." There heads moved closer to each other.

"I'm just a small town girl. Living in a lonely world." There lips got closer and closer and closer, until they were almost touching.

"Just kiss her already!" Dale yelled from behind the fence. Nicole back up and sighed.

"Great" she mumbled as she went inside for a second.

"Great job you jackass. It almost happened and you ruined it!" Hank yelled.

"Sorry, the suspense was killing me." Dale said.

"Well Dale I think you owe Boomhauer an apology." Bill said as he crossed his arms.

"Sorry Boomhauer for messing it up." Boomhauer nodded. "Hey Boomhauer, Nicole lives next door to you. You could get her over your house, get her in your hot tub, then…"

"DALE!" Hank yelled. "You can't rush things like that! I mean honestly I think Nicole is looking for someone who will love her till the end of time. Boomhauer you got to show her that you are the man she wants to be with." Nicole then walked out and they all looked at her.

"Uh, hey! How's my car?" Nicole said feeling a little awkward. Just then a moving truck pulled up. Nicole sighed in relief as she saw her family come. She looked at Boomhauer and smiled and he smiled back. It was the start of something new.


End file.
